


Cloud Nine Coffee

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny, captain of the fishing vessel _Andrea_ , isn't sure what to make of the new coffee joint in town.
> 
> Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Supernatural, Benny/ samandriel , Coffee shop au."

When Cloud Nine Coffee first opened up on Main Street, none of the locals had high hopes for it. It had a shiny, modern look to it, with big glass windows, a sleek stainless steel counter, and a bunch of glossy tables and chairs. It advertised free Wifi and its menu options all looked like there were written in some bastardization of Italian and cyber-speak.  
  
The teenagers seemed interested enough in having a place to get free Wifi, so the place limped along, but most people continued getting their coffee from the little coffee cart on the corner of Main and Center.  
  
Benny, who tended to only consume coffee first thing in the morning before he went out on his fishing boat with his crew, saw no reason to go visit Cloud Nine.  
  
Until one morning, when he was shuffling along the street toward the dock, bundled in his pea coat and cursing daylight savings time, because it was always damn dark when fishermen went to work, and all it did was cost him a much-needed hour of sleep during the weekend when he was trying to rest up. He was almost to the coffee cart when he saw a sign on the pavement outside of Cloud Nine Coffee.  
  
_Sailor Special: Pint of Fresh-Brewed Coffee for $5. Bring your own thermos._  
  
Benny didn't have a pint thermos, but that was a pretty damn good deal, given what coffee went for at the place, or so the other guys on the _Andrea_ said. Light spilled from one of the side windows, and Benny veered toward it, curious. The main shop looked closed, but he could see shadows moving around inside.  
  
After a moment, he knocked.  
  
The window swung open and there was a boy, sweet-faced, wide-eyed, with freckles across his nose. He wore a little blue apron, and his name-tag read _Samandriel_.  
  
He beamed, and Benny felt something inside him melt just a little bit.  
  
"Welcome to Cloud Nine Coffee! Are you interested in the Sailor Special this morning?"  
  
"I am," Benny said, "but I don't have a thermos."  
  
"Not a problem. I have a selection you can choose from. If you buy it, it's yours, and all refills after that are $4.75." Samandriel turned away, and Benny saw that he had little angel wings printed on the back of his t-shirt. When Samandriel turned back, he was carrying a tray with several thermoses displayed on it. They were decorated with arcane symbols – a five-pointed star plus sigils, a circle full of squiggles, a pentagram surrounded by flames.  
  
"What do the pictures mean?" Benny prodded the five-pointed star.  
  
"It's just part of the theme," Samandriel said, shrugged.  
  
Benny chose the flaming pentagram. The thermos was red. "This one."  
  
"Excellent." Samandriel smiled at him again. "How do you like your coffee?"  
  
"Black, kid. Like my soul." Samandriel's face was youthful, but Benny had the sense he was much older than he looked.  
  
Samandriel cocked his head quizzically, like a bird. "No, I don't think your soul is dark at all." But he turned and filled the thermos. He told Benny the total, and Benny fished a few bills out of his wallet, waited till Samandriel brought him change.  
  
"Thanks, kid," Benny said.  
  
"You're welcome. Hope to see you tomorrow."  
  
Benny started to go, then paused. "Samandriel. That's an unusual name."  
  
"It's part of the theme," the kid said, and then someone hollered for him, and he said, "Just a moment!" Then he smiled at Benny one more time and said, "Good luck out on the sea today," and he was gone.

The theme for Cloud Nine Coffee, as it turned out, was angels. According to the local gossip-mongerer, the place was run by a family. They all called each other brothers and sisters, but few enough of them looked like each other that maybe it was some kind of weird religious thing. But they all had biblical names, like Michael and Gabriel and Raphael, Uriel and Hannah and Rachel and Zachariah. Castiel and Samandriel were unusual names but apparently also angel names.  
  
Benny wondered if Samandriel wasn't the kid's real name, because he'd never heard anyone call the kid anything else. The kid was the first person Benny saw every morning on his way to the docks. Once word of Benny's awesome thermos of coffee spread, some of the sailors from the crew of the _Andrea_ and other boats started frequenting the place as well, and without fail, Samandriel was the one manning the coffee window.  
  
Until one morning he wasn't, and Benny was startled by the presence of a dark-eyed, dark-haired man whose lack of facial expression was the complete opposite of Samandriel's endless smiles. The man's name-tag read _Gadreel_ , and when he turned to fill Benny's thermos, the wings on the back of his t-shirt looked a little ragged.  
  
"Where's Samandriel?" Benny asked before he could help himself.  
  
"Day off," Gadreel said.  
  
Benny handed over his money, accepted his change, and headed down to the dock in a daze. All day he fretted over Samandriel, but of course the kid had to have a day off now and again (despite being irreligious for the most part, all the fishermen took Sundays off).  
  
Benny was still fretting when the _Andrea_ docked at the end of the catch. He hopped onto the pier, rope in hand to tie her down so the boys could hand the fish over to the gals from the market, and there he was. Samandriel, standing on the end of the pier, wearing a hoodie, hands tucked into his pockets against the cold.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Benny asked. "Not thinking of jumping ship at the coffee house and joining a fishing crew, are you?"  
  
"I didn't see you this morning," Samandriel said.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"I wanted to see you," Samandriel said.  
  
Benny took a deep breath, but he couldn't refuse the kid's earnest smile. "I wanted to see you too."  
  
"Well, here I am."  
  
"Here you are."  
  
"What are you doing to do with me?"  
  
"I don't know. Wouldn't want to get fresh with an angel."  
  
Samandriel's smile took on a decidedly wicked edge, and he said, "There's a little devil in all of us. Just ask my brother Lucifer."  
  
Benny might have followed that line of inquiry further, except Samandriel was kissing him, and nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Supernatural, Benny/ samandirel, _A Drop in the ocean a change in the weather I was praying that you and me might end up together_."

Benny had been sailing before he could walk, had learned the moods of an ocean before he'd even thought of the curves of a woman's body. He could sense the change in the wind and the turn of the water and know immediately whether it was good or bad, danger or fun.

When the storm struck, it took him by surprise. He barely had a chance to scream for his crew to batten down the hatches, turn the _Andrea_ around and make for sure before the first wave hit, and he was flung overboard.

He was a damn good swimmer, but the water was cold and the waves were high and the wind was fierce and his shoes felt like bricks on his feet. He tried to kick his shoes off, but the water had swelled the laces, and his shoes were immovable.

He kicked and struggled. Waves crashed over him again and again. Salt water filled his nostrils and burned his throat.

The rain was lashing so hard he couldn't even see his boat anymore.

He was starting to sink.

As he slipped beneath the waves, he thought of Samandriel, his blue eyes and his sweet smile.

_We only die once,_ Benny thought. _I wanted to die with you._

And he let cold, wet darkness take him.

A hand closed over his wrist.

Benny opened his eyes, but everything was blindingly bright. He was still underwater, but he was no longer sinking, he was heading for the surface, he was -

He broke upward, heaved in a desperate breath.

Samandriel was kneeling on the water ( _on the water_ ), hands outstretched.

"You prayed for me," Samandriel said, "so I came for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Samandriel leaned over the edge of the small boat, trailing his fingertips in the water, watching it ripple around him. Benny, manning the outboard motor, couldn't look away from him. Samandriel was just a slender kid, bright-eyed, freckled, wearing a ratty hoody and jeans that were frayed at the cuffs, scuffed and stained sneakers. But Benny was sure, if he looked hard enough, he'd be able to see Samandriel's wings.

"Is it true, then?" Benny asked. "All of it? Angels and Demons and - God? Is that the universe?"

"Angels," Samandriel said, resting his chin in one hand and tracing swirling patterns on the surface of the waves with the other, "are single drops. As are demons, and people, and gods."

"Gods," Benny echoed. He'd been raised good Creole Catholic, even if he'd never been devout.

Samandriel's smile was small, secretive. "And goddesses."

Finally, Benny asked, "Why did you save me?"

Samandriel straightened up, leaned in, and drew Benny in for a kiss. He trailed droplets of seawater in Benny's hair, and that was answer enough.


End file.
